


Summer Lovin'

by GroundZeroFirework



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Poolgirl Byleth AU, Rest of the Black Eagles are Mentioned, Shameless Smut, Smut, good god what have I done?, trans!byleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroundZeroFirework/pseuds/GroundZeroFirework
Summary: For one Edelgard von Hresvelg, summer is apparently the best season of the year to start ogling hot pool girls. Her recurring pool girl to be specific.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 8
Kudos: 283





	Summer Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello, and welcome to another smut by yours truly. This little piece was inspired by the Poolgirl Byleth AU a certain someone in our Edeleth Strapchat discord made and I thought "hey, wouldn't it be neat if I wrote a smut about that?" And thus, this fic was born. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy. I worked super hard on this.
> 
> Happy reading!

Ah, summer. One of the most awaited seasons of the year; not only is school out but it’s also one of the best times of the year to take a dip in the pool and hang out with friends. The season may be hot but it’s also one of the best seasons of the year.

However, for one Edelgard von Hresvelg, summer is also apparently the best season of the year to start ogling hot pool girls. Her recurring pool girl to be specific.

It all started one spring day when Edelgard decided that the pool in her home that she hardly uses was too dirty for her liking. Plus there was also the matter of the rapidly approaching summer season, which usually meant her circle of friends from her university days will be inviting themselves over to use her pool again. Not that she didn’t mind; she liked their company and they truly are her friends. So, she thought she might as well prepare the pool for them as early as now. Not one to half ass things, Edelgard called the best pool cleaning company in her area: Eisner Pool Cleaning Services.

Since she spoke to a male with a rough voice over the phone the day she hired their services, she was expecting, well, a burly, muscular male with a rough voice.

What she got was quite the opposite. The day her pool was meant to be cleaned, Edelgard was surprised (albeit quite pleasantly) to see a very pretty woman (clearly a bit older than her) with very nice legs and a very...generous cleavage roll up in front of her home. After she introduced herself as Byleth Eisner, the company owner’s daughter, she immediately got to work on cleaning her pool. She did a good job. In fact, she did such a good job that Edelgard decided to avail her services repeatedly every now and then, specifically requesting that Byleth handle the job.

The first few times, nothing happened apart from a few chats here and there. She learned Byleth apparently has a Master’s in Education but she’s decided to put off using it in favor of helping her father and twin brother with the pool cleaning business until she’s ready to start teaching. Apparently, the Rectoress of Edelgard’s alma mater, Garreg Mach University, Rhea, is a relative of the Eisner twins through their mother and was more than willing to offer her a teaching job there. In turn, Edelgard told her a few things about herself. It was a system that worked for them; Byleth cleaned as they spoke with Edelgard offering her refreshments here and there before paying her for her work and off she would go.

However, as time passed by and Byleth began wearing more and more revealing outfits as the weather got warmer, Edelgard can no longer deny just how attractive her pool girl is. She tried to keep her eyes from wandering, she really did. But how was she to do that when Byleth had switched to tank tops and shorts from her usual shirts and jeans?

Then one day, everything changed for them; that day, they had been flirting back and forth with one another as they’ve recently began doing and just as Byleth was about to take her payment, their fingers touched and that was it. What happened next was a blur but the next thing Edelgard knew she was having the best sex of her life thanks to Byleth’s skills in bed and a...certain part of her anatomy.

What they did that day should be wrong. It should feel wrong. But that wasn’t the case for them; it felt right. Like it was meant to happen. Neither woman decided on what exactly their relationship or arrangement is and quite frankly, that was fine with them. Edelgard continued to have Byleth clean her pool, she would pay her for that service, and then they would have a romp in the sheets. Sometimes more than once in one day. Of course, they had to keep it under wraps; Edelgard is an heiress after all and if it gets out that she was sleeping with her pool girl, it can cause a scandal. Byleth, on the other hand, was certain her father would strangle her for sleeping with a client. He’s a stickler for professionalism apparently. It’s something that’s been going on for months and so far, Edelgard thinks they’re doing a good job of hiding it.

Until today, of course, when Edelgard was being more obvious than usual.

“Edie, if you keep staring at your pool girl, you’ll probably set her on fire.” Dorothea, her best friend, stated without looking up from her phone. Both were seated on sunbathing lounge chairs under a large beach umbrella, just enjoying one another’s company.

“What? I’m not staring at her.” Edelgard meekly defended as she tried to bring her focus back to her book.

“Uh-huh, and I’m not an openly gay opera singer. Who do you think you’re fooling, Edie?” Dorothea teasingly stated as she finally looked up from her phone, earning her an eye roll from the heiress.

As expected, her friends did invite themselves over to use her pool. But of course, they had to arrive at the most inopportune time; when Byleth was coming to clean the pool. Granted, with the pool freshly cleaned, it was the best time to come over but it was the possibility of missing out on what’s supposed to come after that irks her. Unfortunately, she couldn’t turn them away; Petra looked so excited to swim in her unreasonably large pool and Bernie looked like she needed a good swim with how hot it is. So, until the pool is cleaned, the rest are inside playing with whatever games they can find or brought over to pass the time, leaving her with Dorothea’s company. 

Edelgard knew that she should be more discreet in her staring but it’s kind of impossible not to. After all, the most beautiful woman in the world (no offense to Dorothea) was right there, cleaning her pool. From where she sat, Edelgard can see Byleth was only wearing a black bikini top, paired off with tan colored shorts that showed off her long legs nicely and low cut white sneakers, leaving her muscles in full view. She was also wearing a pair of aviators to shield her eyes from the sun. Edelgard has had to recall breathing more than once whenever her eyes landed on the toned planes of Byleth’s stomach or whenever her movements showed off her toned biceps as she used that pool rake.

“So, that’s the girl, huh?” Dorothea spoke up as she too joined Edelgard in staring at Byleth. “She’s quite the looker. Good on you, Edie. She’s just as cute as my Petra.”

Edelgard hummed in response. Of all her friends, only Dorothea knew of her numerous rendezvous with Byleth. She could never keep anything from her best friend, after all. As close as she is to Hubert, the man she’s always seen as her brother would likely murder Byleth in her sleep for bedding her.

“Dorothea, I need a favor from you.” She stated as she traced imaginary lines on her shorts. Her words piqued Dorothea’s interest immediately.

“Ah, the great Edelgard von Hresvelg asking me for a favor. What could this possibly be?” She teasingly asked.

“Keep the music on for as loud as you can and as long as you can when the others start swimming.” The heiress requested of her friend as her eyes landed on Byleth’s form yet again. This time she was using a pool vacuum to clean the pool floor. Granted, it doesn’t show her biceps off as well as the pool rake does but it’s something.

“Why? Are you planning to sleep with Byleth?” Dorothea asked her as she took a sip of the cocktail she herself made. Edelgard didn’t speak, but rather, she turned her gaze toward Dorothea and gave her a small smile that confirmed her suspicions. Dorothea gasped and giggled before slapping her arm.

“Edie, you naughty girl, you! You’ve come a long way from that shy, withdrawn girl from uni who only had Hubert for company. And getting laid more than twice a year too!” The songstress said before piping down. “But of course, I’m your friend so I will do as you ask.”

“Thank you, Dorothea. Your support means much to me.” She stated. Just as she said that, Byleth approached.

“Excuse me, Ms. von Hresvelg? Your pool is cleaned.” The teal haired girl said. For a moment, both women were distracted; despite the shirt tank top she was now wearing, both can see the sweat drops that trickled down her arms and stomach. Almost immediately, they shook their heads to clear their minds.

“Ah, yes. I’ll get your payment. Come with me. Dorothea, tell the others the pool is ready.” Edelgard requested as she stood.

“You got it, Edie.” Dorothea said as she jogged inside. Just as they were about to approach the door that Dorothea entered, it burst open once again, courtesy of a rambunctious Caspar.

“YES! POOL TIME!” He yelled out as he ran toward the pool and cannonballed into it. The others followed suit as Dorothea played some loud summer music on her bluetooth speakers before joining her girlfriend on the pool. Hubert was the last to come out of the house.

“Hubert, watch over the others, alright?” She requested of him as she and Byleth entered the house.

“Of course, Lady Edelgard.” He politely answered before giving a Byleth a glare. Something that the pair ignored in favor of heading upstairs, both looking forward to what’s to come next.

* * *

As both women bounded up the stairs to Edelgard’s room, it was clear that both of them were anticipating the events to come. Every now and then, Edelgard would flash Byleth a teasing smile while Byleth would brush her fingers against Edelgard’s hand, as if she wanted to touch her but held herself back. Just as they were about to enter her room, they heard loud music from below along with the whoops and shouts of Edelgard’s friends. For a moment, Byleth hesitated on entering until the heiress took her hand and led her in, locking the door behind them.

Edelgard’s room was fairly large as expected and all the basics were there; on one side, there was a couch, a coffee table, and a wall mounted TV next to a bookshelf. On the other, there was a large vanity next to the walk-in closet. Beside the vanity was a large canopy bed covered in red sheets. Much to Byleth’s delight, the curtains were drawn, allowing only trace amounts of sunlight in.

“Sorry about them. They can be quite rambunctious at times. Caspar, especially.” Edelgard said as she approached the vanity where her wallet was. Digging out a few bills, she immediately handed them to Byleth, along with a rather generous tip for doing such a good job of cleaning her pool.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ve had clients with kids worse than him.” Byleth answered as she put the money in her wallet. She looked up and saw Edelgard facing the mirror as she tapped her fingers on the table. Hesitatingly, she approached and gently wrapped her arms around her waist.

“Do you want me to leave?” Byleth asked as she peppered her neck with gentle kisses. Gradually, her kisses became hungrier and it took Edelgard everything she had not to jump her then and there.

“Do you have somewhere else to be?” She asked. As she continued her ministrations, Byleth answered.

“No.”

“Good.”

Immediately, Edelgard turned in her hold and hungrily pressed her lips to Byleth. The teal haired woman reciprocated almost immediately and lifted her to sit on the table behind them as she grinded her hips against Edelgards’. Almost immediately, she felt something hard press against her center. It made her realize that Byleth was looking forward to this as much as she was. Edelgard began to paw at her shirt, which Byleth removed almost immediately, allowing her to trace gentle patterns along her bare, muscular skin.

“I saw you staring at me earlier.” Byleth stated as she pressed her lips down her neck, tracing it down to her shoulder and collarbone.

“You were a tempting sight to behold.” Edelgard admitted, cheeks blushing at her own words. With a chuckle, Byleth answered.

“Speak for yourself. Have I ever told you how red suits you well?” She asked as she gently ran her fingers through the heiress’ red bikini top.

“More than once, yes. Whenever you saw me in my lingerie.” Edelgard coquettishly responded as she pressed chaste kisses against Byleth’s lips. Unwilling to wait any longer, Byleth roughly pressed her lips against hers before carrying her to her bed.

“I’ve been waiting for this for a while. It took me everything I had to not pay you an unscheduled visit late at night.” She said before leaning down to suck on a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. Edelgard gasped as she threaded her fingers through Byleth’s teal locks.

“I-ahhh-I’ve been looking forward to this as well.” Edelgard admitted through the haze of pleasure that she was starting to feel. For a moment, she pushed Byleth away from her to move up the bed, discarding her top along the way and Byleth didn’t hesitate in following after her immediately. As soon as they locked lips again, Edelgard made quick work of her top and shorts, leaving her in nothing but her boxers. Already Edelgard can see it tenting; a testament to how excited Byleth is.

“Take it off.” She requested in between kisses. Without removing her lips from hers, Byleth did as she asked, removing both her boxers and Edelgard’s shorts as quickly as she could. The heiress was mesmerized at seeing Byleth’s erect cock, feeling an ache between her legs that spoke volumes of her anticipation. Then, the teal haired woman trailed kisses on her neck, down to her chest before moving on to her stomach, and eventually she came face to face with her prize.

“Goddess, El...you’re so wet...so beautiful.” Byleth whispered in adoration before pressing a kiss to her inner thigh, smirking when she felt Edelgard squirm in impatience.

“Stop teasing, Eisner.” The heiress commanded as she attempted to move her hips closer to her mouth.

“Impatient, are we?” Byleth teasingly said as she began to pull away from her core. At Edelgard’s glare, she conceded. “But, I am just a lowly pool girl; who am I to deny my princess what she wants?”

Without further ado, Byleth gave her what she wanted by pressing an open mouthed kiss to her wet folds. As she ran her tongue through her wetness, she can hear Edelgard’s content sighs and moans of satisfaction.

“Mmm, yes...just like that, baby.” Edelgard praised her as she tugged at her hair and slowly began to rock her hips to match the movements of Byleth’s tongue. “Keep going.”

Her words lit a fire in Byleth as her tongue began to move faster, lapping up everything she had to offer. There was no denying it; Byleth was addicted to her taste. This sweet nectar that was offered to her and only her. She felt some sort of pride at the fact that only she gets to experience what Edelgard tastes like. While it’s true that Byleth knows that she’s slept with men and women before when she was in university but according to her they were nothing more than quick romps in the sheets that lasted no more than an hour. The two of them, on the other hand, often went at it for hours at a time if Byleth had nowhere else to be.

“Ah, yes, ri-right there…” Edelgard moaned out as Byleth continued to lap at her folds. “I-I’m coming, Byleth…”

Hearing her moans only increased Byleth’s arousal and she could no longer deny it; her cock ached to be in her, her body begging for release in the beauty that lay before her. Just as she sensed Edelgard’s orgasm mounting, she removed her mouth from her lower lips.

“Wh-What are you doing?” Edelgard asked her in frustration before being cut off by Byleth’s lips against hers. She blushed upon tasting herself in her lover’s mouth but nevertheless, she reciprocated immediately. She can feel Byleth rocking her hips against hers, felt her tip tease her wet slit but never daring to enter her. Absentmindedly, she reached out for the condom under her pillow and she gave it to her immediately.

“Are you on birth control?” Byleth asked her in between kisses. Absentmindedly, Edelgard nodded in affirmation as she felt her trail kisses down her neck, their hips rocking faster against one another in a desperate attempt for release.

“Do you want me to use the condom?” She followed up as she kneaded a breast in one hand, earning her a moan from the heiress.

“Goddess, Byleth, I don’t care. Just fuck me already, please!” She pleaded. Edelgard was never one to plead but she’s been waiting for this for so long now that she honestly didn’t give a damn if she was begging.

“Good. Because I want to feel you. Just you.” Byleth admitted with a smirk before kissing her as deeply as she could yet again, throwing the condom to the side before clutching the sheets next to the heiress’ head. Edelgard wrapped her arms around her neck as she returned her kiss, not realizing that Byleth had spread her legs further and lined up before her. Slowly and gently, Byleth entered her, both women letting out a groan of satisfaction.

“Hnnnghh...you feel so good, El.” Byleth praised her as she began to slowly thrust in and out of Edelgard, unable to deny her lust any longer. Her movements were slow and shallow but gradually, they began to pick up speed and hit deeper within as Edelgard released moans and gasps, rolling her hips to meet her movements. Eventually, Byleth decided to settle on a different approach.

The teal haired woman grabbed one of Edelgard’s legs and forcibly wrapped them around her hips as she ravaged her neck with kisses. Byleth slowed the movements of her hips but continued to thrust as deeply as she could, making Edelgard shriek in delight.

“Ah, Byleth, do-don’t stop! Yes, right there! K-Keep going, baby!” She pleaded as she gripped the sheets. Byleth sank down to her forearms to hit even deeper with Edelgard almost screaming in pleasure as she continued to rock her hips. The bed creaked loudly as they continued to move and the headboard was hitting the wall with such a force that it was a wonder it hasn’t broken yet. If it weren’t for the loud music downstairs, they were certain the rest would’ve heard them fucking like animals in heat. Neither cared, however. All that mattered to them was the present.

Byleth started to thrust faster into Edelgard once more and the heiress could do nothing but submit and roll her hips to meet her movements halfway. Both women moaned loudly through their pleasure and with her lust-filled mind, Edelgard desperately sought for something to cling to and anchor herself to the pleasure she was feeling. Her arms wrapped around Byleth’s neck once more, her fingernails roughly dragging down her sweat-slicked back as she pressed her lips to hers. Despite the pain, Byleth’s arousal only increased and surprisingly enough, she began to thrust harder and faster into the heiress. Her movements gradually got sloppier as she felt Edelgard’s inner walls clench around her cock.

“El, I-I’m so close.” She said in between pants as she snaked a hand between their bodies to rub at Edelgard’s clit.

“M-Me too. Don’t you dare pull out, Byleth!” Edelgard demanded as she gave her a rough kiss.

“Goddess, you are so beautiful, taking my cock like this.” The teal haired beauty forced herself to say in between kisses. “What do you think your friends would think of you when they see you begging your pool girl to blow a load in you, huh, Princess?”

“A-Ahhh, I re-really don’t care, just-just come inside me.” She retorted.

“Hnnnggghh, El...you have no idea...how much I...wanted to take you on that chair you were lounging in earlier. You-you were such a tease.”

At that moment, nothing else existed in the world. It was just the two of them in this bubble of pleasure that they’ve enveloped themselves in. Edelgard continued to moan loudly as she hit all the right spots while Byleth groaned as her walls continued to clench around her cock, milking her for everything she’s got. Byleth was more than willing to give her what she wanted. She would give her anything she asked for.

“By-Byleth, I-I’m coming.” Edelgard said, savoring the pleasurable sensations of Byleth’s continued movements inside her.

“It’s alright, baby. You can let go. I got you.” She assured her as she continued to rub her clit.

“Ahhh, Byleth, AAAAHHH!” The heiress sobbed out as she came, back arching off the bed while she wrapped her legs around Byleth’s waist to keep her inside as she rode her high. She clung to her as Byleth continued to thrust into her.

“Ahhh, El, I’m gonna-hnggghhh!”

Once more, Edelgard gasped in pleasure as she felt Byleth come inside her, ropes upon ropes of hot cum being released into her womb. The teal haired pool girl collapsed in her arms on top of her as she continued to slowly rock in and out of her before she finally pushed deep and went still. Their heavy breathing was all that can be heard in the room as they both came down from their respective highs. Eventually, Byleth lifted her head from its position on the crook of her neck. For a moment, they simply gazed at one another before they met each other halfway in a kiss, basking in the afterglow.

Gradually, they gained their bearings with Edelgard releasing her hold on Byleth’s hips. She whimpered as she felt her cock slide out of her and scoffed when she saw Byleth’s smug smirk as she saw her seed pour out of her. She always does this for some reason; as if seeing it makes her feel some form of pride.

“What are you smiling at?” The heiress playfully asked, too content with their lovemaking session to actually care. She felt Byleth sidle up to lay beside her and immediately, Edelgard rested her head on her chest as she wrapped her arms around her, listening to the eerily faint heartbeat within. Byleth didn’t answer her, electing to absentmindedly trace patterns on her sweat slicked skin instead.

Much to Edelgard’s surprise, she looked forward to the post-coital cuddles with Byleth. Maybe it’s because out of all the men and women she’s slept with, she’s the calmest, allowing her to take her time before leaving or asking for a second round. Usually when they did the latter, Edelgard would part ways with them. With Byleth, on the other hand, she didn’t mind going for another round or more. She felt...safe with her. Like she can trust her with her wants and desires.

“What are you thinking about?” Byleth tenderly asked her as she brushed a lock of hair away from her forehead. Edelgard shook her head before answering.

“Nothing.” Was her only response. “Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

“If I did, my phone would be ringing right now. It’s never on silent these days.” Byleth responded as she turned her gaze to the canopy bed’s top. “What about you? Shouldn’t you see to your guests?”

With a chuckle, Edelgard shook her head once again as she sat up.

“Dorothea and Hubert can take care of them for a few hours.” She answered, shivering as she felt Byleth run a finger up and down her spine. With a seductive smile, she turned to her lover and much to Byleth’s surprise, began to straddle her.

“Besides I’d much rather stay here with you. We’ve been looking forward to this for a while. We can make up for lost time if you’re up for it.”

Byleth pretended to think it over, but Edelgard knew better. After all, her smirk and her gradually hardening cock already gave what she was thinking away.

“I like the sound of that.”

As their lips and tongue clashed, the second round started as the loud music outside continued to play.

Needless to say, no one saw either of them until hours later.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep...this shall be my legacy on AO3: that one kid who won't stop writing horny and horrible fics where Byleth nails Edelgard. I will die on this hill because hey, I made the climb; I might as well own it.
> 
> Anyways, leave a kudos and comment. I would greatly appreciate it.


End file.
